Blossom
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Kisah Luki yang jatuh cinta pada gadis seorang gadis berambut kuning yang suka sekali menatap pohon sakura. Chap 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Blossom**

 **Cast : Luki/Loke, Kagamine Rin**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

* * *

Entah kenapa Luki sering melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Sepulang dari ia kerja sambilan ditoko, pulangnya ia akan menemukan gadis berambut itu kuning itu terdiam menatap kosong pohon sakura yang telah mati dipinggir jalan. Luki awalnya mengabaikanya. Menganggap gadis itu aneh atau mungkin bukan urusanya. Tapi entah mengapa lama-lama ia menjadi tertarik dengan gadis itu. Ekspresinya, kenapa begitu penuh dengan luka dan kesedihan? Kehidupan seperti apa yang membuat wajah cantik itu murung seperti itu? Entah kenapa hati Luki tergerak ingin tahu. Ia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat.

Pernah suatu sore Luki memberanikan diri mendekati gadis itu. Berdiri disamping gadis itu, sang gadis menoleh padanya. Menatapnya dengan sorot kebingungan. Tapi Luki mengabaikanya, membalasnya dengan senyum, dan sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap pohon. Melamun. .. dan Luki tidak ada niatan untuk mengganggunya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mungkin 30 menit Luki mendapati gadis itu berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkanya dan pohon itu. Pemuda dengan surai merah mudanya itu menatap tubuh kecil yang menjauhinya itu dalam diam.

Dihari lain, seperti biasa sepulang dari tempat kerja sambilanya Luki lagi-lagi menemukan gadis itu ditempat yang sama. Luki tanpa ragu mendekatinya. Berdiri disamping gadis dengan rambut secerah mentari itu cukup dekat, membuat objek yang merasakan kehadiranya menoleh padanya. Kali ini ekspresinya berbeda. Bukan bingung tapi datar atau mungkin kesal? Tapi Luki tak peduli. ia mengabaikanya, matanya fokus menatap pohon sakura mati didepanya. Pohon dengan kayu lapuk berwarna kecoklatan, tanpa daun, hanya batang yang sudah mati. Luki bertanya dalam hati kenapa pohon itu sampai tidak ditebang saja dan diganti pohon yang baru?

Disaat Luki berpikir, tanpa disadarinya gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauh dan Luki tak berniat mengejarnya.

* * *

"nee... aku bingung apa menariknya pohon ini untukmu?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Luki, sekitar hari ke 5 ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti gadis itu lakukan-menatap pohon sakura yang sudah mati.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan kening berkerut. "...?"

"ini hanya pohon mati." ujar Luki lagi.

"..."

Mendapati tak ada respon, Luki menatap gadis itu. Mencondongkan wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah sang gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi, membuat mata kebiruanya dapat melihat ekpresi gadis itu dengan jelas yang tetap saja bermuka datar. Tak takut atau terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"Kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luki terpesona.

"..."

"kau tinggal dimana?"

"..."

"kau punya nomor ponsel?"

bugh!

Sebuah pukulan cukup menyakitkan diterima Luki pada perutnya membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Tapi bukanya marah, pemuda itu malah tertawa sangat keras membuat gadis itu mengernyit.

"Itu cukup sakit." Ujarnya setelah tawanya reda.

Gadis didepanya menggeleng dengan ekpresi sangat prihatin. Kemudian dengan acuh pergi, mengabaikan Luki yang menganggil-manggil dirinya.

"Hei! Nona kau belum minta maaf padaku!" Seru Luki tidak terima.

* * *

Namanya Megurine Luki, seorang siswa SMA biasa dengan kehidupan yang terbilang pas-pasan. Masuk ke sekolah elit memang tidak mudah. Pemuda yang terkenal cukup pintar dengan prestasi yang gemilang semasa smpnya itu membuatnya mudah lolos seleksi sma manapun. Dengan bekal itu, Luki memutuskan meninggalkan kampung halamanya. Meninggalkan sang ayah dan saudara-saudaranya untuk merantau ke Tokyo mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih baik. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri Luki bekerja sambilan disebuah Toko Roti yang cukup terkenal dikota itu. Waktu luangnya yang terbatas membuatnya tidak begitu memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain kerja, dan sekolahnya. Tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang mengganggunya semenjak ia melihat gadis bersurai kuning bermata biru itu. Diwaktu senggang dalam pekerjaanya Luki entah mengapa memikirkan gadis itu.

"Kau melamun lagi." Tegur seorang temanya ditoko Roti.

"Ka-kaito senpai!" kagetnya melihat seniornya itu tiba-tiba sudah ada didekatnya dengan ekpresi serius. Siang itu suasana toko cukup sepi sehingga mereka bisa sedikit bersantai sambil bercakap-cakap seperti sekarang.

"memikirkan apa?"

"hanya... uhm..." Luki mengetuk-ngetuk kaca etalase toko dengan bertopang dagu, berpikir.

"gadis itu lagi?" Tebak Kaito tepat sasaran.

Luki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah berkenalan denganya?"

"tentu saja belum!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat merayu wanita ya." Kaito terkikik,

Luki mendengus sebal, "memangnya kaito senpai pintar kalau soal wanita?"

"tidak juga sih."

Luki menatap senpainya itu sweatdrop.

"wanita memang susah dimengeti. Kau harus lebih berjuang lagi mendapatkanya!" Kaito menepuk bahu juniornya itu memberi semangat. Luki mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Merasa lebih semangat mendengar support pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Perbincangan keduanya harus berakhir karena seorang pelanggan memasuki toko roti itu.

"selamat datang!" seru Luki ramah.

* * *

Sore menjelang, seperti biasa sepulang bekerja Luki melewati jalan itu. Jalanan yang memang cukup ramai yang disetiap trotoar jalan dapat ditemukan pohon sakura yang ukuranya cukup besar. Tapi tidak sebesar pohon mati yang selalu ditatap gadis itu. Mengingatnya membuat Luki lebih bersemangat, pemuda itu melangkah dengan cepat berharap bisa cepat sampai dipohon sakura yang itu, ia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi dengan surai kuningnya yang mencolok dan wajahnya yang murung. Rasa lega ia rasakan ketika mendapati gadis itu disana dengan rutinitasnya yang terbilang unik. Luki mengembangkan seulas senyum menghampiri gadis itu.

"kau datang lagi nona." Ujarnya berdiri disamping gadis itu seraya memasukkan tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

"..."

"kau belum minta maaf padaku soal kemarin. Jadi aku datang untuk mengganggumu."ujar Luki lagi.

"..."

Beberapa saat tak ada respon dari gadis itu. Luki menghela napas, pemuda itu selangkah mendekati gadis itu. Berdiri menjulang didepan gadis itu, menghalangi pandanganya untuk menatap objek yang disukainya. Kesal, gadis yang hanya setinggi bahu Luki itu mendongak. Iris kebiruanya melebar mendapati wajah pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Waktu disekeliling mereka terasa berhenti ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Luki dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak menyenangkan melihat warna biru dimata gadis itu bergetar gelisah. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas pipi gadis itu yang merona. 'imut sekali' pikir luki gemas. tanganya tanpa dia sadari sudah menangkup pada kedua sisi wajah gadis itu. Membawa dirinya lebih dekat pada gadis itu untuk bisa menciumnya. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah cuiman tanpa nafsu. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Beberapa saat Luki menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu untuk dapat meilhat ekpresinya. Luki tersentak mendapati wajah ketakutan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf aku..." Ucapanya mejauhkan dirinya. Ucapanya tertahan melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba malah berlari pergi tanpa sempat ia cegah.

"Hei... hei nona!" teriak Luki keras tapi tak dihiraukan gadis itu yang sudah hilang dari pandangan Luki karena larinya yang kelewat cepat.

Luki menghela napas, mengacak surai merah mudanya dengan kesal. Shit! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

* * *

 **Apa ini apa? :v tolong jangan bunuh saya plis. Ini hanya coreta-coretan absurd yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepala saya. Gommenasai!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Blossom

Author : AbalAbal

Cast : Luki M, Rin K, Kaito S

Genre : Romance

 **:v Evil Prince pending. Fokus yang laen dulu :v maap buat yang nungguin ntu ff otak saya lagi buntu buat mikir Evil prince. #plak Karakter Luki disana bikin saya hilang mood #nah loh?**

 **Btw maap kalo ff ini semakin memukkan. Buat yang kemaren sempet komen ama support Terimakasih banyak :3**

* * *

Senja telah menjelang tatkala Luki menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam terakhir. Diliriknya jam tangan butut yang melingkar ditangan kananya yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Matanya beralih pada sekelilingnya yang terlihat sepi. Hanya dia seorang yang berada dijalan itu. Berdiri tepat didepan pohon sakura dimana ia biasa melihat gadis itu. tapi entah kenapa, sudah 3 jam menunggu gadis itu tak juga kunjung datang. Luki bertanya-tanya kenapa? Apa gadis itu takut padanya sehingga ia enggan datang lagi?

Sigh.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Luki tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian waktu itu. Ia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Hanya saja dia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencium gadis itu. Sekarang disaat ia ingin minta maaf dengan benar, gadis itu malah tak muncul. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah kan? Mungkin besok gadis itu akan datang? Atau mungkin besoknya lagi? Luki tidak boleh putus asa secepat itu.

* * *

Menunggu...

Menunggu...

Menunggu...

Luki selalu menunggu gadis itu muncul lagi. Ia berharap dengan terus menunggunya gadis itu suatu hari akan datang lagi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu gadis itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Luki sempat beberapa kali nekat mencari gadis itu ke penjuru kota. Siapa tau gadis itu berpindah ke suatu tempat lain dikota dimana sakuranya lebih bagus. Tapi sepanjang Luki mencari hanya kekosongan yang menantinya, harapanya terkikis hari demi hari sampai akhirnya Luki menyerah mencarinya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Orang selalu datang dan pergi dengan cepat dalam hidup. Itu hal yang wajar dan lumrah. Luki tau bahwa tak akan ada yang tinggal pada akhirnya. Semua orang akan pergi dari hidupnya suatu saat nanti. Entah karena kematian ataupun karena terluka. Dan gadis itu memang berhak pergi karena terluka.

"kau semakin parah saja Luki."

Luki meringis mendengar komentar seniornya barusan. Ia menyadari kerjanya akhir-akhir ini tidak terbilang bagus. Sering melamun dan beberapa kali memecahkan piring dan gelas ketika mencucinya.

"maaf senpai..." Luki membungkuk menyesali kecerobohanya karena satu piring lagi harus melayang karena kecerobohanya dalam berjalan. Kakinya tadi menyerempet kaki kursi pelanggan tanpa sengaja. Napan yang ia pegangpun meluncur mulus menciptakan bunyi memekakkan telinga sampai-sampai para pelanggan menatapnya heran.

Sang senior sekaligus pemilik toko roti itu mendengus. "Kau istirahat saja dirumah kalau merasa tidak enak badan."

"Tapi..."

"sudah kau istirahat saja."

Luki hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Kaito. Setelah membereskan pecahan piring dan gelas dilantai pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan beristirahat.

"hati-hati dijalan!" pesan kaito ketika Luki meninggalkan toko.

Surai merah muda itu mengangguk, melambai pada sang bossnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu. kaki panjangnya menyusuri trotoar jalanan yang cukup ramai itu sambil setengah malamun. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tapi bagaimana menemukanya...?

Tiba-tiba...

Bruk!

Huh?

Luki sudah terduduk dijalanan. Apa itu tadi yang menabraknya? Luki menatap seseorang yang juga terduduk didepanya. Tampaknya gadis itu sempat berlari-lari tadi sampai tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Iris kebiruan Luki melebar melihat surai kuning didepanya yang juga terlihat sama terkejutnya melihat Luki.

"Kagamine-sama! Tunggu!"

Melalui bahu gadis itu Luki melihat beberapa orang kekar berjas hitam berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Gadis didepanya menoleh panik melihat orang-orang berjas hitam itu semakin dekat.

"Tolong sembunyikan aku!" gadis itu meremat lengan jaket Luki.

"ikut aku!" ujar Luki menarik lengan gadis itu untuk bersembunyi dicelah gedung yang cukup sempit dan tersembunyi. orang-orang berjas hitam itu kelabakan mendapati buruanya kabur.

"cari disana..." Sayup-sayup Luki mendengar percakapan mereka. Langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat Luki menghela napas lega. Pemuda itu menoleh untuk melihat gadis disampingnya yang terlihat masih ketakutan dan pucat.

"Kau aman sekarang." Ujar Luki berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu yang terduduk seraya memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Arigatou..."

Luki tersenyum, perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya mendengar suara gadis itu. kerinduan dan kegelisahanya setelah beberapa hari ini seketika sirna.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanya Luki penasaran tapi gadis didepanya malah memalingkan mukanya dengan sendu. Luki mengartikanya sebagai gestur enggan mejawab.

"kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Ujar Luki seraya bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Aku tidak punya rumah."

"ahahahaha... kau pasti bercanda kan nona?" tawa Luki garing. Yang benar saja? masa tidak punya rumah? Lalu selama ini gadis itu tinggal dimana? Dikolong jembatan? Luki pikir itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon baginya.

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Ulang gadis itu lagi lebih seperti bisikan.

Luki menatap gadis didepanya seraya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Okay... kalau begitu kau mau tinggal denganku untuk sementara?"

Gadis bersurai kuning itu menatapnya bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya. 'Imut sekali' Pikir Luki gemas.

* * *

Tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah apartemen kumuh yang kecil dan sempit dengan biaya sewa yang terbilang cukup murah. Luki pindah kesana sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Berarti sudah berjalan hampir setahun lebih mengingat dirinya sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA. Walaupun dengan keadaan seadanya dan pas-pasan entah emang apa Luki cukup betah tinggal disana. Mungkin karena tetangganya cukup baik sehingga dirinya cukup nyaman disana. Atau entahlah ia tidak punya alasan yang logis untuk meninggalkan apato jelek itu sekalipun ia bisa saja menyewa yang lebih baik mengingat gaji paruh waktunya masih selalu sisa dan dapat ia tabung diakhir bulan.

"Ini tempat yang jelek." Luki memutar bola matanya mendengar cemoohan gadis bersurai kuning itu ketika luki membuka lebar pintu apatonya.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada kau harus tidur dijalanan." Balas Luki. Ia melepas sepatu bututnya dan meletakanya dirak didekat pintu. Gadis dibelakangnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau duduklah dulu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Ujar Luki kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Gadis bersuai kuning polos itu mengangguk patuh, mendudukan dirinya dilantai yang dingin dan kotor tanpa mengeluh. Wajahnya yang datar dan tanpa ekpresi menatap sekeliling, ruangan yang cukup busuk menurutnya. Cat yang mengelupas dimana-mana, tak ada pendingin atau penghangat, tak ada kursi dan meja yang cukup nyaman untuk duduk untuknya nonton tv. Tempat itu tampak seperti kos-kosan anak kuliahan kere ketimbang apato sewaan. Tatapan gadis itu berhenti mendapati sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja didekat televisi. Gadis itu tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Menyentuh pinggiran bingkai itu perlahan. foto sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sang surai merah muda itu dan kedua orang tua serata adiknya tersenyum bersama yang semula datar itu perlahan-lahan terlukis kesedihan.

"Airnya sudah siap. Kau mandilah dulu aku mau menyiapkan makan malam." Seru Luki dari ruang sebelah.

"Ha-hai" gadis itu meletakan bingkai foto itu ditempatnya semula, berlari kecil menghampiri tempat Luki berada.

* * *

Makan malam sederhana telah siap dimeja ketika Luki mendapati gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sama. Luki menepuk dahinya, baru menyadari satu hal yang kelupaan tadi.

"aku lupa memberimu baju ganti." Ujar Luki kesal sendiri. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah kaos dan celana trening(?) ditanganya.

"Pakailah. Ini masih baru. Tidur dengan pakaian yang kotor itu tidak nyaman."

Gadis bersuai kuning itu menerimanya dengan ragu. Tubuh mungil itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu yang merupakan tempat makan sekaligus dimana Luki sudah menunggunya sambil menonton tv.

"oh... sudah selesai..." Luki mengalihkan pandanganya dari tv yang tadi sempat ditontonya.

Gadis bersuai kuning itu mengangguk.

"makan malamnya sudah siap." Ujar Luki seraya menghampiri meja makan kecil yang tadi sudah ia persiapkan. Gadis bersurai kuning itu ikut mendekati meja makan. Duduk berseberangan denganya. Luki sersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu yang kebingungan menatap masakanya. Mungkin ragu dengan rasanya tapi Luki lebih memilih mengabaikanya karena perutnya yang sudah lapar. Ia melaih sumpit dan mulai melahap nasi dimangkuknya. Dilihatnya gadis didepanya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Walupun sempat ragu untuk memakanya tadi tapi gadis itu tampak berbinar-binar setelah gigitan pertama.

"enak."Luki tersenyum mendengar komentar itu.

"Sudah pasti enak." Timpal Luki puas.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam itu dengan tenang. Luki sempat curi-curi pandang melihat gadis itu memakan masakanya dengan lahap dan saat itu Luki baru teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"oh ya... siapa namamu?"

"Ka-kagamine Rin."

Luki tersenyum mendengar nama yang menurutnya indah itu. ":Well... namaku Megurine Luki salam kenal. Rin-chan!"

"Uhmmm..." Rin mengangguk dengan rona kemerahan diwajahnya.

***bersambung(?)***


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Blossom

Author : AbalAbal

Cast : Luki M, Rin K, Kaito S

Genre : Romance

FF yg membosankan ==. maafkan saya

* * *

Luki masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilaluinya kemarin. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja ketika ia membuka mata ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu dalam jangkauanya. Tertidur di futon yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu sesekali menggeliat dalam bungkusan selimut tebal. Luki tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Rin yang manis sekali ketika tidur. Jadi pengen Luki cium deh ah! Ops! Luki menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran bejatnya yang tadi sempat melintas karena bisikan sesat sang author. pagi-pagi bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada seseorang. Luki bisa saja kena tuntutan hukum dan dipenjara, jadi dia lebih memilih melipat rapi futonya dan meletakanya dipojok ruangan. Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan menggosok gigi. Seragam sekolahnya telah ia pakai lengkap ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Dapur menjadi pilihan selanjutnya yang ia singgahi, ia memang tergolong orang yang jarang masak karena ia tinggal sendiri. Luki lebih sering makan roti yang dikantin saat jam istirahat tiba. Tapi tidak sekarang tentunya, Luki masih memikirkan nasib Rin yang menjadi tanggunganya sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak mau gadis itu semakin kecil saja sementara tinggal dirumahnya.

30 menit bergelut didapur, spiring nasi goreng telah tersaji dimeja makan. Luki menatap masakanya puas. Diliriknya jam dinding di tembok dekat TV, matanya seketika melotot. WTF sudah hampir jam 7! Luki harus bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Pemuda dengan surai pinknya itu bejalan terburu-buru kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas. Sempat diliriknya Rin yg masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut.

Oh ya.. sepertinya ia perlu meninggalkan pesan untuk Rin. Luki membuka tasnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil. Dirobeknya kertas itu diletakanya pada meja makan. Yosh! Luki siap berangkat!

Mentari telah naik beberapa inchi ketika Rin membuka kelopak matanya. Gadis itu terduduk diatas futonya seraya menyisir helaian kuningnya. Iris Birunya mentapa sekeliling ruangan sederhana itu dengan bingung. Sepi, dan pemuda bernama Luki yang kemarin menolongnya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Rin beranjak dari futonya untuk mencari pemuda itu, kaki kecilnya melangkah ke kamar mandi tapi Luki tidak ada disana. Rin melangkah ke ruang tamu. Sebuah meja kecil yang semalam digunakan sebagai meja makan berada ditengah ruangan yg sempit itu dengan sepiring nasi goreng diatasnya. Rin menghampiri meja kecil itu. Dilihatnya sebuah notes kecil disamping piring.

"Sarapanya sudah aku siapkan, aku mungkin akan pulang sore hari jadi kau masak mie instan saja untuk makan siang. Kau bisa mengambilnya dilemari dapur. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. ~Luki~"

Rin meletakan kembali notes itu ditempatnya semula. Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya menghadap meja menyantap sarapanya dengan tenang.

* * *

"Kerjamu hari ini cukup bagus Lu-ki-kun."

Luki mendengus mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti cemoohan baginya meluncur dari Kaito. Jam kerja toko telah berakhir, siftnya sudah digantikan oleh pekerja lain,. Sekarang sudah saatnya Luki untuk pulang , tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai dipintu keluar. Tapi naas sang boss tenyata sedang kumat keponya. Jadi ia tidak membiarkan Luki lolos begitu dan Luki jujur saja sedang malas untuk curhat. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Ia khawatir dengan nasib Rin.

"aku hanya bekerja seperti biasa." Kilah Luki.

"oh hahaha... kau tampak lebih bersemangat hari ini. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan?" Goda Kaito lagi.

Luki mendengus, "Tidak ada."

"Apa ada kemajuan hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Lain kali saja aku ceritakan senpai. Aku pulang dulu. Ja~" Ujar Luki melewati tubuh yang sama tingginya denganya itu dan ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kaito tak mencoba menahanya lebih lama.

Luki berjalan cukup cepat diantara kerumunan orang sore itu yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Diliriknya jam tanganya yang jarumnya tepat menunjuk arah 5 sore. Masih belum terlalu larut jadi Luki memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket membeli beberapa keperluan seperti sabun dan bahan makanan untuk makan malam.

"masak apa ya?" gumamnya seraya mengamati bahan sayuran dan daging yang tepajang.

"Oh~ Luki-kun?" Luki sontak menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seulas senyum mengembang mendapati seorang gadis berambut kehijauan dengan pakaian pegawai toko berdiri didekatnya.

"oh~ Miku-chan!" Seru Luki surprise. Yep! Luki cukup kenal dengan gadis itu. Hatsune Miku, teman sekelasnya sewaktu SMP dan cukup mengejutkan juga bagi Luki mendapati gadis itu berada di Tokyo sepertinya.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Luki lagi.

"Uhm^^. Aku kerja sambilan."

"Oh ya..? kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?"

"ah... aku baru disini. Hehe" Jawab Miku canggung.

"Luki-kun mau beli apa? "

"Oh aku hanya sedang memikirkan akan masak apa untuk malam ini."

"aku pikir orang yang sendirian lebih baik membeli dari pada memasak. Toko ini punya bento yg lumayan lengkap isinya. Apa Luki-kun mau?"

Luki tentu akan menuruti saran Miku jika saja ia benar-benar tinggal sendirian di apatonya. Makan seadanya ia sih tidak masalah. Tapi Luki masih memikirkan nasib Rin dan uang di dompetnya pun tipis jadi ia harus berhemat.

"Uhm... sepertinya tidak. Aku masak saja. "

"Baiklah. Selamat memilih, sampai ketemu dikasir." Ujar Miku seraya membungkus. Luki membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat ketika gadis dengan surai hijaunya itu menghilang dibagian rak.

* * *

Entahlah, Luki tidak memperhatikan waktu jam berapa ia sampai didepan pintu apatonya yang jelas sudah cukup gelap. Menenteng 2 kantong plastik besar pemuda itu memutar knop pintu. Dahinya mengernyit mendapati ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Rin?" Teriak Luki cemas.

"..."

Cemas mulai merayapi Luki. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri saklar lampu. Ruangan seketika terang benderang. Meja yang tadi pagi ia letakan ditengah ruangan masih ada ditempatnya dengan piring kotor dan gelas yang kosong diatasnya. Luki dapat bernapas lega juga mendapati Rin tertidur disamping meja.

"Rin?" Luki menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan. Rin pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur disini. Tidurlah dikasur." Ujar Luki lagi. Rin mengucek matanya mentapa Luki kebingungan rambutnya sedikit kusut dan tangan Luki gatal ingin merapikanya tapi harus ia tahan. Well... kau akan membuatnya takut Luki... sabar... sabar...

"Aku ketiduran." Gumam Rin pelan. Luki tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah dikasur kalau kau ngantuk."

Rin mengangguk patuh, "Hai"

Luki tersenyum sekali lagi, sebelum dirinya membawa kantung belanjaanya kedapur. Rin mengekori pemuda itu seperi anak ayam. Wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk dan rambutnya masih berantakan. Iris birunya mempehatikan Luki yg mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari kantung plastik yang tadi sempat dibelinya.

"Aku lapar~" Luki tersenyum mendengar keluhan itu.

"Kau tunggulah didepan. Makanan akan siap dalam 30 menit."

Luki saat itu juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin begitu patuh sekali? Gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa berjalan menuju ruang depan dan duduk diam disana. Luki bahkan sempat curi-curi kesempatan untuk memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tapi tidak ada. Rin duduk diam membelakanginya, sampai Luki selesai memasak pun Rin masih diam membelakanginya dengan posisi yang sama. Barulah ketika Luki datang membawa makanan gadis itu membuat gerakan menoleh padanya.

"Makananya sudah siap." Luki mendudukan dirinya diseberang meja.

"Itakimasu~" Rin menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan dada.

Luki mengikutinya seraya bergumam, "Itakumasu~"

Makan malam itu berjalan seperti kemarin. Cukup hning hanya denting sumpit dan piring yang memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Luki diam-diam menatap Rin yang lahap memakan masakanya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya dan mungkin sekarang saat yg tepat untuk bertanya.

"Rin.."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya, ekpresinya bingung ketika menatap Luki.

"apa kau punya keluarga?"

Luki melihat keterkejutan di mata gadis itu. Mungkin pertanyaanya terlalu mendadak untuk ditanyakan?

"Tidak ada."

"Uhm... Satupun?"

"kau tidak suka aku tinggal disini?"

"Bukan begitu."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, "lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir mungkin merka khawatir padamu."

"Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. "

Luki seketika merasa bersalah telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu karena melihat wajah Rin yg murung.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa."

Sepanjang makan malam itu Luki amati Rin masih berwajah murung. Bahkan sampai waktunya tidur pun gadis itu masih tampak murung. Luki jadi merasa bersalah telah menanyakan pertanyaan keji itu pada Rin. Pasti gadis itu punya sesuatu hal yg menyakitkan tentang keluarganya dan tidak ingin diingatnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Luki sangat ingin tau segala hal tentang Rin. Masa lalunya, keluarganya segalanya Luki ingin tau. Luki ingin setidaknya ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi sandaran gadis itu dan membuatnya tersenyum. Yosh! Luki harus berusaha lebih kerasa agar gadis itu mau membuka hati untuknya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Blossom

Author : AbalAbal

Cast : Luki M, Rin K, Kaito S

Genre : Romance

Chap 4 yang pendek UP! Moga gak bosen bacanya

* * *

"Aku pulang." Seru Luki seraya membuka pintu apartemenya. Kening pemuda itu seketika berkerut samar mendapati ruangan apatonya yang gelap gulita. Samar-samar terdengar juga deru napas dan isakan kecil.

"Rin?"

"..."

Meraba-raba pemuda itu berjalan hati-hati ketempat saklar lampu berada. Dipencetnya tombol kecil itu. ruangan seketika terang benderang, Iris Luki seketika melebar melihat Rin terduduk dipojok ruangan seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kaki-kakinya yang pendek. Bahu gadis itu bergetar. Menangis? Khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu Luki cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Rin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luki menyentuh bahu rapuh itu dengan cemas.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan bulir air mata yang menetes dikedua pipinya. Hati Luki seketika menclos melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Rin?" Tanya Luki cemas.

"Aku rindu Hachi."

"Huh?" Luki mengerutkan kening kebingungan dengan maksud gadis itu sebenarnya. Hachi siapa?

"Ha-hachi?"

"Anjing kesayanganku. Hiks..." Jelas Rin seraya makin terisak keras membuat Luki semakin panik.

"Dimana anjing itu sekarang?"

"Huweeee~~~"

"wakatta... wakatta... ayo kita beli anjing baru saja."

* * *

"Kau bilang anjing baru tapi kenapa malah toko boneka?" Tanya Rin bingung menatap tumpukan boneka dirak toko mainan itu. Dirinya yang tadi sudah sangat bersemangat dengan kata-kata Luki yang mengajaknya membeli anjing tapi yang ada mereka malah pergi ke toko boneka.

Luki menggaruk pipinya gugup, "Ahahaha~~~ Pemilik apartemen melarang melihara anjing. Jadi boneka anjing itu sama saja kan?"

"Baka!" Luki hanya tersenyum masam. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin membelikan Rin anjing sama seperti keinginan gadis itu tapi apalah daya uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli anjing ditoko hewan. Belum lagi perawatanya, Luki tidak menjamin bahwa anjing itu nantinya dapat hidup dengan baik jika bersama mereka.

Sementara Luki terdiam seraya berpikir Rin mengamati wajah murung pemuda itu. gadis itu menghela napas, pandanganya beralih pada tumpukan boneka anjing didepanya.

"aku mau yang itu." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk boneka anjing dengan warna coklat berpita merah dirak atas.

Luki menoleh pada gadis itu, irisnya melebar.

"Anjing yang itu?"

"Uhm.." Rin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dengan tubuh jangkungnya Luki dapat meraih boneka yang dimaksud. Mereka segera berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Setelahnya keduanya meninggalkan toko mainan kecil itu.

"Aku lapar~." Keluh Rin liruh seraya mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Ayo segera pulang. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Usul Luki yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Rin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju apartemen mereka. sepanjang perjalana itu Luki diam-diam mengamati Rin yang berjalan disampingnya sambil melamun. Ekpresi gadis itu terlihat murung dan Luki benar-benar tidak suka.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Huh? Rin menoleh kebingungan menatap Luki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"...?"

"Rin.." Luki selangkah lebih dekat dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu. digenggamnya jemari mungilnya dengan erat dan lembut tanpa peduli dengan ekpresi sang gadis yang sudah merah dan ketakutan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa untukmu jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Tolong tersenyumlah Rin. "

Bola mata kebiruan Rin melebar detik itu juga.

* * *

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Teriak Luki frustasi seraya menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja mengingat kata-kata memalukan yang semalam ia ucapkan. Bodohnya dia berkata seperti itu. Benar-benar deh ah! Rin pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya itu aneh dan menyebalkan. Terbukti dari sikap Rin tadi malam yang semakin diam ketika mereka sudah sampai apartemen. Pagi harinya Luki tidak berani bertemu dengan gadis itu jadi Luki memutuskan pergi lebih awal ke sekolah dan tak meninggalkan notes apapun. Ia hanya meninggalkan sepiring roti bakar dan susu dimeja untuk gadis itu sarapan.

Shit! Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Rin setelah ini?

"Kau tidak pulang Luki? Shiftmu sudah berakhir kan?" Luki terlonjak mendengar suara Kaito yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya mengamati pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Ha-hai aku baru saja akan berkemas. J-ja~ sampai besok senpai." Luki berjalan cepat keruang ganti baju. Setelah mengganti seragam kerja dengan bajunya sendiri pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari toko lewat pintu belakang. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Melihat gelagat senpainya tadi sepertinya Kaito hendak menuntut cerita panjang dari sikap anehnya hari ini dan Luki belum siap untuk cerita. Kokoro Luki belum siap jadi biarlah ia simpan dulu kegalauan hatinya itu sendiri sementara. Jika ia siap Luki berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya pada senpainya yang satu itu.

Hari telah cukup gelap ketika Luki berhasil lolos dari toko tempat kerjanya. Pemuda itu berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya menyusuri trotoar jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki lain. Hatinya gundah gulana dan otaknya tak henti-hentinya berpikir bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Rin ketika ia sampai dirumah nanti. Nooo! Luki belum siap! Ia belum siap pulang.. ia belum siap bertemu dengan Rin.

"Ahaha... sepertinya masih terlalu sore untuk pulang sebaiknya aku mampir dulu kesuatu tempat." Gumam Luki pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap jam tangan bututnya. Ingatanya berputar pada satu tempat dan satu orang lain yang ingin ia temui. Setelah menetapkan tujuanya Luki mempercepat langkahnya, tak lama berjalan, kaki panjangnya berhenti di depan supermarket langgananya. Pintu supermarket yang tak terlalu besar itu bergeser otomastis ketika ia berdiri didepan pintu. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyambutnya hangat ketika pertama kali ia memasuki supermarket itu.

"Selamat datang. Loh? Luki-kun?"

Luki tersenyum menghampiri kasir tempat Miku berada, "Kapan shiftmu selesai?"

"sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Apa kau sibuk setelah itu?"

"Uhm.. tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayo temani aku makan. Aku dengar ada kedai ramen baru buka disekitar sini."

"Baiklah! Kau yang traktir ya Luki-kun!"

"Boleh."

* * *

Angka telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika Luki sampai didepan pintu apartemenya. Luki agak meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya sampai lupa waktu niatnya tadi tidak akan lama-lama tapi kalau sudah ngobrol dengan miku dan mengenang masa lalu pasti jadi seru sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa segalanya. Yosh! tapi setidaknya sekarang batinya sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun dirinya belum sepenuhnya siap menghadapi Rin tapi mau tidak mau Luki harus menghadapinya karena itu apatonya.

Ceklek!

Luki memutar knop pintu apartemenya yang memang sengaja tidak ia kunci semenjak Rin tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Luki ketika memasuki apartemen kecilnya.

"Se-selamat datang Lu-luki-kun." Iris Luki seketika melebar mendapati Rin yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu menyambut kepulanganya. Ekpresinya benar-benar lucu dan imut ketika gugup.

"Arigatou ne~. " Luki tersenyum mengacak lembut surai kuning Rin.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Rin mengangguk, "aku makan mie Luki-kun."

"oh.. ahaha... kau masak mie?"

Rin menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa masak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku makan langsung." Jawab Rin polos.

Luki seketika tertawa melihat ekpresi polos Rin ketika mengatakanya. "Kau masih lapar?"

"tentu saja!."

"Kalau begitu duduklah aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Rin mengangguk patuh, gadis itu duduk manis didepan televisi sementara Luki memasak didapur. 15 menit berkutat didapur Luki kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk.

"Makanlah." Luki meletakkan nampan itu didepan Rin.

"Kau tidak makan Luki-kun?"

"aku sudah makan tadi."

Rin mengangguk mengerti,

"bagaimana enak?"

"Uhm!" Rin mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Luki tersenyum mengamati Rin yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Bodohnya dia,,, seharian ini berpikir bagaimana akan menghadapi gadis itu tapi pada kenyataanya tanpa Luki bisa cegah dirinya akan kembali menjadi Luki yang hangat ketika sudah berhadapan dengan mahluk imut yang satu itu.

"Luki-kun kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Luki menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Oh ya, kau tidak punya baju kan? Bagaiman kalau besok kita beli baju untukmu?"

"Uhm!"

=TBC=


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom**

Pairing : Megurine Luki x Kagamine Rin

Genre : ?

No bacot dari author abal-abal yang baru ngarang. Maap jika ff ini memuakkan terimakasih :3

Chap 5 up lah pokoknya.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janji Luki kemarin untuk mengajak Rin membeli baju karena gadis itu sama sekali tak mempunya pakaianya sendiri. Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Luki sudah membangunkan Rin lebih awal dari biasanya untuk bersiap-siap. Kemana? Tentu saja ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Setelah besiap cukup lama dan sarapan pagi yang menyehatkan hasil karya Luki keduanya lantas berjalan kaki menuju pusat perbalanjaan terdekat. Bukanya Luki tidak punya uang sehingga mereka jalan seperti itu. tapi memang jarak apato Luki dengan pusat perbelanjaan itu cukup dekat hanya 20 menit jalan kaki jadi dari pada membuang uang untuk naik bus mendingan jalan kaki kan? Sekalian untuk olahraga.

Niat Luki baik, olahraga sekalian agar Rin bisa mengenal daerah itu. semenjak mereka tinggal bareng. Rin terus saja dirumah dan Luki khawatir gadis itu suatu saat akan tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang ke apatonya.

"Apa masih jauh Luki-kun?"

Luki yang sejak tadi sibuk menikmati pemndangan sekitar sontak menoleh pada gadis disampingnya yang mendukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengepal didada.

"Hampir sampai. Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Luki perhatian.

Luki melihat Rin mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan seketika Luki merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak detik itu juga mendapati wajah Rin yang pucat pasi seperti orang saki keras, ditangkupnya wajah yang selalu tampak cerah itu dengan cemas.

"Ri-rin kau kenapa?"

"Bi-bisa kita istirahat sebentar Luki-kun?" Tanya Rin dengan nafas terputus.

"Te-tentu."

Luki kemudian mengajak Rin untuk beristirahat disebuah taman yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Kau tunggu disini yah? Aku mau beli minum dulu." Ujar Luki setelah mendudukan Rin disalah satu bangku taman itu.

"Uhm.."

Luki tersenyum mendapati anggukan patuh Rin. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari kecil mencari mesin penjul minuman otomatis. Beruntung ternyata ada satu tak jauh dari sana. Luki mengeluarkan koin dari saku jaketnya. Tanganya bergetar ketika memasukkan satu demi satu koin recehan itu.

BRAK!

Luki tiba-tiba memukul mesin penjual minuman tersebut sangat keras. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya ketakutan tapi Luki tidak peduli.

 _Shit! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa malah seperti ini?_

* * *

Rin duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman masih dengan memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak yang beberapa saat lalu dirasakanya perlahan-lahan mulai memudar seiring nafasnya yang kembali normal. Setelah dirasanya sudah baikan gadis itu melepaskan tanganya dari tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Ditatapnya pemandangan taman hijau itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

 _Seorang gadis kecil tampak berlarian disebuah ruangan yang hangat dengan sofa merah marun, perapian hangat dan seorang wanita cantik duduk diatasnya._

" _Nee… Rin-chan kau tidak boleh berlarian seperti itu." Kata sang ibu lembut._

" _kenapa mama? Kenapa sedangkan Len boleh?" protes sang anak seraya menatap sang ibu dengan wajah hamper menangis._

 _Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Dibawanya sang anak perempuan manisnya kedalam pelukan hangat. Dibelainya surai kuning secerah mentari itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "karena kau itu special Rin. Nah jangan pernah berlari-larian. Berjanjilah pada ibu."_

" _H-hai"_

"Rin?"

Suara itu sontak membawa Rin kembali dari kenanganya dimasa lalu. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah Luki yang sudah kembali dengan 2 kaleng minuman ditanganya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat cemas. Ah, Rin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm.." Rin berusaha tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir." Dan Rin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu khwatir karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luki-kun!" Senyuman Rin makin lebar.

Sekaleng minuman hangat disodorkan Luki yang diterima Rin dengan protesan. "Kenapa minuman hangat aku mu minuman dingin!"

"kau itu masih sakit minuman hangat lebih baik."

"pembodohan =3="

Luki menghela napas seraya mendudukan dirinya didekat Rin. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan membuka kaleng minumanya jadi Luki berinisiatif membantunya.

"Arigatou.."

"Hm."

Hening.

Rin sibuk menikmati minuman ditanganya dan Luki tak sekalipun ingin mengganggunya. Keduanya membiarkan moment tenang itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Rin menoleh menatap Luki disampingnya yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau sakit. Biar besok aku saja yang beli bajumu ketika pulang kerja."

Rin meremat kaleng ditanganya makin erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Ti-tidak mau."

Bola mata Luki melebar,

"Aku tidak mau pulang. "

"Tapi Rin—"

"Tidak mau."

Sigh.

Luki mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Keras kepala sekali sih. Mengehela napas sekali lagi Luki kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Rin. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

"Naik."

"Haiiii…" Serunya riang mengalungkan lengan mungilnya pada punggung Luki.

* * *

"Luki-kun lihat disana ada badut!"

"Ya Hei tunggu!"

Luki yang sudah kepayahan dengan kantung belanjaan ditanganya susah payah mengejar Rin yang sudah berjalan menghampiri seorang badut yang membagikan selebaran.

"Jangan seenaknya berlarian seperti itu." Ujar Luki dengan napas terputus kepayahan setelah berhasil menyusul Rin. Gadis itu tengah membaca selembar selebaran yang ia dapat dari sang badut.

"Nee.. Luki-kun apa sirkus itu menyenangkan?"

Eh?

"Ya lumayan."

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku melihat sirkus ya?" Luki menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat bagaimana wajah itu begitu imut sekali ketik memohon seperti itu.

"Boleh."

"Yey!"

"Ja~ sekarang saatnya kita pulang."

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kali ini keduanya bergandengan tangan. Bukan modus Luki untuk bisa berpegangan tangan dengan gadis yang disukainya itu tapi ini untuk mecegah agar Rin tidak tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri stand atau toko yang mereka lewati. Luki sudah cukup lelah mengejar Rin sejak 2 jam yang lalu karena gadis itu seenaknya saja menghampiri apapun yang menarik perhatianya dan Luki mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya kemanapun. Takut Rin tiba-tiba hilang.

"Oneechan!"

Iris Kebiruan Luki melebar mendengar panggiln itu meluncur dari seorang pemuda yang hanya beberapa lngkah didepan Luki. Kaki panjang Luki sontak terhenti. Menatap pemuda didepanya yang begitu mirip dengan Rin rambutnya kuning, wajah mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Batin Luki bingung.

Pemuda itu merasakan genggaman Rin erat meremas jemarinya. Gadis itu sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh jangkungnya, wajah Rin sudah pucat pasi dan ketakutan.

"Kau mengenal mereka Rin?"

"Ti-tidak" gumam Rin seperti bisikan.

"Oneechan!" Pemuda dengan wajah mirip dengan Rin berlari menghampiri keduanya dengan ekspresi lega. Tanganya terulur pada Rin yang semakin bersembunyi dibalik Luki. "Oneehchan ayo kita pulang."

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Rin kemudian berlari dari sana. Luki dan pemuda tadi berusaha mengejar Rin tapi gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Kita harus bicara!" Luki hanya bisa pasrah ketika pemuda itu menariknya kesebuah sudut yang cukup sepi.

"Kau apa hubunganmu dengan kakakku?" kakak? Pantas saja mereka mirip pikir Luki.

"Kami teman?" Lidah Luki serasa kelu mengatakan kata 'teman'.

"Kau bercanda! Apa kau pacarnya?"

"Bukan."

"Baguslah karena aku yakin seleranya cukup bagus man mungkin mau denganmu yang gelandangan."

Siku-siku muncul dikepala Luki. Ingin sekali ia menjahit mulut bocah ini. Wajanya mungkin manis tapi mulutnya beracun.

"Apa kau benar-benar adiknya?" Tanya Luki memastikan.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bohong?"

Luki mendengus melihat tingkah angkuh bocah didepanya.

"Kalian mirip." Komentar Luki akhirnya.

"Kami kembar tepatnya."

"Hm."

"namamu?"

"Shion Kaito. Dan kau?"

"nama yang jelek. Namaku Kagamine Len. Adiknya Kagamine Rin."

"Oh."

"jadi? Kau bukan pacar kakakku? Lalu apa hubungan kalian?"

"Dia numpang diapartemenku."

"Apa?!" Luki merasakan telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan memekakakn telinga itu.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat otak kakakku kacau! Kau meracuni otaknya agar dia pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersamamu. Kau pasti berniat menjualnya kan! Kau pasti gigolo! Aku harus lapor polisi sekarang!" cerocos Len panic seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya bersiap menelpon polisi.

Luki menghela napas. Bocah ini ternyata lebih gila dari kelihatanya.

"dengarkan aku bocah aku bukan gigolo dan aku tak ada niatan menjualnya kesiapapun karena aku menyukainya."

"Cih! Sudah kuduga. Gelandangan tak tau diri. Kembalikan kakakku. Berapa yang kau mau huh? Aku akan memberikanya."

Sigh.

"Aku tidak butuh uang."

"Lalu apa?"

"aku hanya butuh kakakmu disampingku."

"Y-ya hei! Aku benar-benar kan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Ditatap makin tajam oleh bocah didepany tpi Luki tak peduli.

"terserahmu saja." Ujar Luki lelah, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan bocah labil yang ngaku-ngaku saudara Rin. Percuma saja menanyai bocah itu mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya langsung pada Rin.

Beberapa langkah terlewat sampai bocah itu tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"kau menghalangi jalanku bocah."

"A-aku mohon kembalikan kakakku dia harus segera dirawat!" Luki langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak melihat wajah bocah didepanya sudah hampir menangis. Ingatn Luki berputar pada kejadin pagi tadi saat Rin hampir pingsan hanya berjalan 10 menit.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."


End file.
